


Safety First

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth





	Safety First

Franky''s teeth grazed the governor's neck, "You really should have a safe word," she whispered into Erica's collarbone.  
"Franky," Erica sighed, still struggling but they both knew it was a feeble attempt.  
"That can't be it silly, you'll be moaning it all night," Franky chuckled seductively into Erica's ear sending a shiver right up Erica's spine that spread to her whole body.  
"What if I don't want you to stop?" she barely whispered, trembling but finally giving in fully.  
Franky pulled back and stared at Erica for a moment, "Safety first governor, you should know that," she said, that smile still playing on her lips; sure, she wanted uninhibited sex with the older woman, no barriers and no rules but she didn't want to scare Erica off or make her uncomfortable; that had never been her aim. She wanted to please the governor, and maybe if she were lucky get some pleasing back.  
Erica stared back at the prisoner, every rational thought flying out of her mind as she looked at those dark eyes, those lips she'd thought about more than a thousand times and that hunger on Franky's face that never failed to make her feel both incredibly embarrassed and self conscious as well as like the sexiest woman to ever walk the earth. How did her eyes say so fucking much, Erica suddenly wondered what Franky could read in her expression but that was part of what she loved about the prisoner; her ability to always know what the governor was thinking or feeling, she was so in tune it worried Erica; she felt like Franky could unlock all her secrets with a look or a swipe of that tongue, like she did, trailing her tongue over her lips slowly and biting the inside of her lip.  
Erica lunged forward and lashed her tongue out viciously, exploring the inside of Franky's mouth and letting Franky back her into the wall, trapping her in another corner, but she was hardly thinking and just feeling. Her hands found their way to the prisoner's waist and lifted her single over her head. Franky was just as passionate, only slightly more in control as she directed Erica back to her desk and lifted her up with ease, sitting her on the desk as Erica's legs wrapped around her waist. Franky couldn't help but love the satisfaction of when those legs squeezed a little tighter as the prisoner nibbled on Erica's ear and trailed down her neck, ripping her blouse off and attacking the governor's breast with her teeth, her lips, her tongue. Franky could feel her body heating up and she couldn't hold back a gasp of breathlessness, pulling back for just long enough for Erica to give her that smile that made her know this was okay by her. 

"You never did come up with that safety word," Franky mumbled.  
Erica laughed softly, "Lucky I didn't need it," she said.  
"Mm, more than luck I think," Franky planted a kiss on the governor's lips, nipping her bottom lip playfully and tugging Erica closer as she recoiled, "You're not going anywhere," she said in a low voice.  
Erica pushed her away gently, "No, but you are. Come on, you can't stay in here forever Franky, I have to get you back to the block before anyone gets suspicious."  
Franky sighed, "Yeah, I know, rules and all that boring stuff."  
"Boring but necessary," Erica stated sternly.  
Franky nodded, "Yeah, yeah, well until next time," she stood up, winked at the governor and gave her one last lingering look before she opened the door and gave Erica a knowing nod which she returned subtly.


End file.
